Heartshard
by Taisi
Summary: The Titans come upon a wounded blue haired girl who, seemingly enough, has nothing to hide. After Terra, they've been a lot more cautious, but... BB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Oooooooooooooh-kay, let's get started. :rubs hands together: I have entered a new charrie into this fic! I know from personal experience, how annoying that is, but have no fear--this new character is in no way stronger than the Titans. I mean, like all Titans, she has her moments of ultimate fury---heh, heh---but she's just the same as them. No problem-o.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing she owns in this fic, is the fic, and Indigo. She'd like to claim them, but can't cuzza those guys. :gestures at the apprehensive lawyers:**

_Chapter 1:_

_Indigo_

She ran along the beach, panting and gasping as she did, looking over her shoulder. She sported several burn marks, and a deep cut in her stomach. Her foot caught on a protruding rock and she sprawled onto the ground. With a startled gasp, she scrambled to her knees, then lurched to her feet, forcing herself to run, and keep running. Behind her, something roared and stomped after her, making the whole ground shake. Groaning, she stumbled on, the earth loosening behind each step she took. She waved a hand after her. Water followed her movements, snaking behind her and sharpening to ice walls. She stomped a foot as she ran, using the thrust to flip up and over more ice that she spread along the ground. Then, in the air, she pulled something from her belt and clicked it. A full-sized skateboard unfolded into her hand, and she grabbed a better hold on it, planting her feet firmly, and she hit the ground boarding.

Leaning into the board's momentum, she willed it to go faster; swinging her arms to the sides she asked the air around her to slipstream for her. It did so, and she sped to a breakneck pace, the wheels on her skateboard sparking on the cement. With a hasty look back, she saw the _thing _after her hadn't slowed down at all, but instead sped up. The 'thing' was a completely ink-black shadow-creature that a man she'd used to work for sent after her; she'd figured out what her services to him led to, and she didn't like it. So, naturally, she split, and had traveled where she was now in a desperate attempt to get away. However, her old boss sent this _thing _after her to bring her back.

She'd die first.

Her board hit a stone that she didn't see in time to jump, and threw her to the ground; the speed she'd been going made her hit hard and scrape up the cement a few feet, blood trailing after her. Gasping, she picked herself up, arms shaky, feeling a tingling, hollow feeling inside. Her arms gave, and she fell forward again. A dark shadow fell over her, and she looked up, eyes widening as she realized there was nothing else she could do; the weak ice sheild she'd conjured, and no strength she had left was enough to push the thing away with air.

It towered over her, and she cringed, waiting for the inevitable; she only wondered why the end had to _hurt _so bad...

"_Titans! Go!"_

She felt the ground vibrate as her would-be attacker lunged, but it was met with resistance. Glancing up hopefully, she saw a masked boy with a long pole fighting it off; along with him were two airborn girls, one using cackling black energy, the other glowing green blasts, a robot-guy who was glowing blue with energy, and a slim green boy. Dazed, she could only muster the strength enough to keep her eyes open

They converged upon the monster, and proceeded to give it a mojo. It stopped after a moment, dazed, then brought back another attack with vengeance. Rather than back down, they attacked with feircer determination. It stopped in the midst of the attacks, and its two appendages that were supposedly arms, gathered together.

She would've called out a warning, but her throat wouldn't work. So she slapped a hand to the ground, and a stream of ice snaked back to where the kids were fighting in her defense. It grew up around the thing, stopping it's attack, which was dark stream of inkblack shadow that showed whomever engulfed inside it their worst fears; she'd had experiences. Though, it did break through her ice; however, it decided it wasn't worth it to keep up a fight that wouldn't benefit it anything, so it turned and sank through the ground.

Now that all her energy was spent up, she re-collapsed, not to move again for a while. She heard voices above her before she lost herself to oblivion:

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"I'm not sure. Let's get her back to the Tower."

"I'll taker."

Then, she felt someone lift her up, and the gently, rhythmic motions of someone running before she lost conciousness.

-x-

When she woke up, she was in a huge, comfortable room, in a soft bed, surrounded by...comfort?

Catalouging her many pains, she stood, stretched, winced, and looked at the foot of the bed. Her clothes were clean of any blood, dry, and folded neatly. She blinked, and looked down at herself. She was in a white cotton nightgown, and her arms, legs, and stomach were bandaged in fresh white linen. Reaching a hand to her face, she felt the cheek and jaw she'd scratched raw in her crash; there was a gauge pad taped with medical tape to it, and it smelled of antiseptic. Looking across the room, she saw a mirror. She ran to it lightly, twinges of pain growing into feirce wrenches. Stopping before it, she surveyed herself: liquid-blue eyes sparkled in the dim light filtering in through the curtains on the window, and her blue hair hung past her shoulder, and, brushed completely over one side of her face, concealing one of her eyes. She rubbed her shouders, feeling helplessly alone.

With a sigh, she tupped back to the bed, and pulled on her snug blue cargo pants, and her baggy, loose-fitting T-shirt that revealed her bandaged middle when she raised her arms. She pulled on her white tennis shoes, and clipped her belt onto her pants; on it was her metal boomerang--someone cleaned it--her goggles, and her skateboard-box-thingy. She made her way silently to the door, wondering how to open it. There was a pad next to it, and she gingerly layed her hand on it, springing back in alarm when it hissed open. Poking her head out, she looked up and down the empty hall, then apprehensively tiptoed out of the room.

Coming to two huge doors identical to the one she just opened, she blinked when the slid open, and walked in. The youths from before turned around and smiled when they saw her. "Finally, you're up," the masked boy said, striding forward. Indigo saw how the others fell in behind him, so she noted he was their leader. "How are you?"

"Er...I'm fine," she said, keeping her eyes downcast. Her old master had _taught _her respect; she'd not forget those painful lessons. "Thank you very much for saving me from that thing."

"What _was _it?" the robot boy asked loudly, horror playing on his face. "It was so creepy-lookin'!"

Indigo flinched inwardly, waiting for the masked boy to spin around and hit him for interrupting, and blinked when the boy only nodded. "Oh..." She gasped, eyes widening a fraction of an inch. "I can't stay..." Backing up quickly, her head bowed, she explained sorrowfully, "I'd be putting you all in danger...My old master...When I figured out he wasn't on the right side of the law, I split, but that seemed to make him mad, so he's been sending those creatures after me..."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "So you're in trouble...Who's your old master?"

"He never shared any information. Ever. He just told me what to do, when to do it and how."

The green boy blinked. "You just took it?"

"I had too. I'm no good on my own."

The caped girl smiled slightly, eyes dark. "I find that hard to believe after seeing you fight while half-dead," she said in a morbid voice.

She was silent. "I can't stay here. I'd be putting you all in danger." She took a few more steps back.

The green boy shook his head, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world, and the red-headed girl cried, "No, no, make your home with us! My name is Starfire, and I wish to you to become my friend!"

The masked boy smiled a little. "I'm Robin. We're the Titans."

"I'm Cyborg," the mechanical-boy said with an easy-going air, grinning helpfully. "We're not as crazy as we may look." The girl smiled back a bit, hair curtaining her face, but for her left eye.

"I'm Raven," the caped girl said monotonously, the same look on her face. The blue-haired blue-eyed girl blinked under the scuntiny of the violet-eyed girl.

"The name's Beastboy," the green boy said enthusiastically. "And your's?"

"O-oh...er..." _This is it, _she thought furiously, watching the Titans' gazes grow confused. _I can leave everything behind--they treat me like an equal and they don't even know me yet; and somehow I can tell they're sincere. I can give them my name--the one I gave myself...And they'll call me that, and I'll...I'll have a place I belong!...I hope... _"Indigo. I'm...I'm Indigo." Face scarlet, she said, "My master gave me a number...But I gave me a name."

"Indigo?" Robin nodded, thoughtful. "What can you do?"

"Ice, water, air, earth..." She looked uncomfortable; Beastboy watched her carefully, completely silent. Robin said, "You mean you manipulate those elements?" Indigo nodded. Robin then looked at Raven, who raised a hand that cackled with black energy--a drawer glowed as well, and opened, and a little, circular object, consumed by the energy, flew to her hand. She handed it to Robin, who held it out to Indigo. "Here--welcome to the Titans."

She looked at the communicator; black and yellow with a with T in the center. _Taking this...secures my future as a Titan...I'd be part of a team...And as such, I'd have a responsibility to them, to protect them from my master. ...I'm sure I'll learn so much from them, though..._Feeling five pairs of eyes on her, she reached out and took it. Upon doing so, she recieved warm smiles, congradulations, and claps on the back.

-x-

She stood at the huge window of the room she'd woken up in, that they had proclaimed her room, she stared at the moonlight waters that toiled peacfully around all sides of the Tower. She loved being this high up, in the verticle cross, at the top of the T that was the Tower. She heard a hesitant knock on her door, and opened it. "Uh...hi!...Er..."

She watched him silently, head ducked in instinctive submission.

"What did he _do _to you?"

She looked up, startled. The boy's green eyes were warm with worry. "I knew a girl once, who was treated the same way--it didn't end good for her." Indigo heard the pain in his voice, and decided this wasn't a common topic of conversation for him. "You can tell us, you know," he told her, meeting her eyes. "Me, at least."

She looked at him carefully, hurriedly, hopefully. Then she smiled, a full, sincere smile. "Thank you, Beastboy. Thanks a lot."

He smiled relievedly, as though he'd been fearing some denial, and bid her goodnight. She returned it with a cheerfull wave, and shut her door.

Back in her room, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long hair was infuriating and hard to take care of. Her master hadn't let her cut it; told her she was ugly, to cover her face. She'd never looked at herself in the mirror since he'd said that. But now...She raised her boomerang to eye-level, and, with a nervous gulp, gathered her long hair in one hand and sliced most of it off. Now the hair only brushed the base of her neck. She cut off her long bangs so they fell over her eyes a bit. Shaking her now much shorter hair, she tried a smile at herself in the mirror, and was surprised to see it fit.

She ran a hand through her hair from the front, loving how her fingers slipped through quickly.

_I'm not No. Six anymore. I'm Indigo. _

Little did she know, her master was keeping his eye on her even then...

**Very odd ending, I know, but yeah...Hope you like it!! Reviews, please? It'll get better, the first chappie's always the hardest...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, peoples!! It makes me feel all warm and special inside!!**

**Hikari:mutters: Oh, you're special all right...**

**Aku: SILENCE IN THE BACK!!!**

**Me: Thank you, Aku. ANYwho, onto the next chappie!! Oh, and I don't own Teen Titans. I wish I did, but if I had a choice I'd own FMA...And then steal Beastboy!! XD ... Er, did I say that? I PLEAD THE FIFTH!!**

_Chapter 2_

_Trust in Dreams_

Indigo curled up on the couch that night, after all the other Titans had gone to their rooms. She was unused to this freedom, this room and comfort. The couch didn't prove to be a nice bed, so she stood and strode over to the fridge to see if there was anything edible. She stared at the ground beaf, eggs, and cold hamburgers like they were creations of Starfire's experimental cooking--she was a vegetarian. The cool air drafting to her from the fridge made her smile and she sighed, loving the cold. Shoving all the food out of the fridge, she crawled inside and shut the door after her. Somehow, in the dark, cold, confined space, she found rest.

-x-

Beastboy waved a weary good-morning to the other Titans as he entered the main room. Making his way to the fridge, he blinked down at the floor, where there was spoiled food spilled around the fridge. Then an arm reached past him, pulling the fridge open. Raven. He blanched and made to slam the door shut. "Uhh...don't open it!" he said uncertainly, searching for an argument. Everyone stared at him.

"Move, Beastboy. I want food." Her hands glowed black, and Beastboy backed away immidiently--he just thought she shouldn't open the door because--

--as soon as she did, the new girl fell out and onto the floor.

Her skin was blue with cold, but she was perfectly fine. She leapt up at once, alert and startled. "Er!! Sorry! I, uh--"

"You slept in the _fridge?"_

She grinned hugely, talking them all aback; what happened to the timid, uncertain girl? They all smiled, however--whoever this new, bold, happy-go-lucky girl was, she was far better than the girl they'd saved. Not to mention, her hair was shorter, and, although brushed somewhat over her eyes, revealed her flawless, pretty, childish face. Kinda like a Beastboy replica, only not green, not a boy, not a changeling, different colored and styled hair, a different outfit, and more feminine. Whew.

She climbed into the freezer. "Gnight." She slammed the door shut.

Silence.

Cyborg and Beastboy snickered. Starfire giggled, and hid it behind a cough. Robin hid a grin behind his hand. Raven twitched, and made to reach into the freezer, but a thin ice wall grew around it. Now, more out of the fact she was being challenged then the fact that she was hungry, Raven started twitching and glowed, muttering her incantation; the only thing that happened was the thickening of the ice as it grew to touch the ceiling at about three feet thick.

Beastboy laughed out loud at Raven who, in turn, vented her frustration on him. He found himself glued to the ceiling five seconds later, with Raven hovering beside him. "GAH!!" He loosed one of his arms and banged on the ice that had reached the ceiling. "LEMME IN!! LEMME IN!!" The ice sharpened into like a slide, and cut the glue--Beastboy slid down it into an opening of the ice on the freezer; the ice froze over again.

Now all the Titans were laughing, and Raven simply wouldn't stoop so low as to furthur damage her dignity by continuing to fight, so she moved to the stove for tea.

From inside the freezer:

"Hey, hey!! Pass me that ice cream!"

"Then give _me _the popcicles."

"Yummm...Desert Jackpot! Jeez, how big is this thing?" Indigo's voice grew distant. "It goes on forever!" Her voice was near again. "And look at all the food!!"

"Daaaaaaaangit I'm cold...Light a fire, Indigo!"

"...Er...okay!!"

"GAAAHH!!! PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT!!!"

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin'!!"

"No, don't use water, we'll--" there was a distinct _splash _"--freeze."

Now all the titans were laughing hard. "Whatta team," Cyborg choked out. "They fit each other real well."

oooOOOOOOooo

"Robiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin," Beastboy said that day, dancing from one foot to the next, whining in the pathetic, pleading tone that just _screamed _that he was about to ask for something.

"Yeah?" the masked boy said, wondering what it would be this time. Last time it was a Moped. ::was that spelt right?::

"Erm...there's a fair in the city taday, and, uh, since it's kinda been slow lately, could I maybe go to it? And take Indigo with me? It's just, she's never been to one, and today's gonna be a lot of fun, so...And if there's trouble you can just page us!! So, I--"

"Beastboy," he said with a smile, "calm down. Sure you can go. Make sure Indigo has a good time."

Beastboy nodded with a grin. "Right-o, Cap'n!!"

oooOOOOOOooo

He watched the two youths from afar, picking them out easily in the crowd. There happy smiles, laughing faces.

_But it won't last for long. The girl will be mine again. She will learn what happens when someone crosses me._

**Every story I've updated has been short. SORRY!!!! Please stick with it, keep reading, review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, it's been a while since I update, I know--I'm sorry!! ((Standard Disclaimed Applies))**

**Indigo and Beastboy::running from some random opponent:: **

**Indigo: WE MUST INVOKE OUR LEADER'S PROTECTION!!!!**

**Beastboy: Eh?**

**Indigo: WE GOTTA GO HIDE BEHIND ROBIN!!**

_Chapter 3:_

_Try_

Beastboy led Indigo away from the cotton candy booth--she clutched a large cloud of blue-and-pink gooey sticky-sweet goodness--and over to the Toss-And-Win. Basically, you chuck a baseball at any random target, and if you hit it the same way three times in a row, you get a HUGE stuffed animal. Beastboy narrowed suddenly slitted-cat eyes, judging the distance of the target; then he swung his arm in a quick overhand. It struck the target squarely, followed by two more balls.

The man in charge of the booth seemed surprised. "Uhh...good job!" He gestured at all the animals Beastboy could choose from. They were all the size of small elephants; or so it seemed. "Pick any you like!"

Beastboy turned to Indigo with a huge grin. "G'head."

She turned huge, liquid blue eyes to first Beastboy, and then the animal. Peering over her cotton candy, a sudden shy smile grew out over her face. She pointed to a medium-sized, soft, stuffed dalmation. "That one?"

The man nodded, smiling. Beastboy took her cotton candy so she could reach out and clutch her prize in both arms. Holding it just below the neck, the animal dangled to her ankles. She hefted it up a little, holding it under it's arms, and turned to smile at Beastboy. "Thank you, Beastboy," she murmured with a moderate smile that was growing larger.

Beastboy rubbed the back of his neck, kind of tilting his head in an embarressed smile; he was horrified to see his cheeks turn red. "Uhhh, no problem; I've always been a good hand at baseball."

And the smile she gave him was even better than the dog.

oooOOOOOOooo

Starfire had spotted them.

She was armed with various creatures she'd conjured forth in the kitchen.

Obvious exits: none.

Robin, Cyborg and Raven were helpless as Starfire advanced--cheerfully, no doubt--with her bowl of stuff. Robin could swear he saw it twitch. "Uhhh...I think there's something _swimming _in it," Cyborg said peering to get a better look.

"I think it's chemically altered," Raven said monotonously, simply looking like she had a million better things she could be doing right now.

"Er...Starfire..." Robin said hastily, trying to find a tactful way to tell her that he wanted that _thing _incinerated.

And then the door burst open and Beastboy and Indigo strode in, Indigo clutching a large stuffed animal and two 2-liters of soda, Beastboy what looked like a dozen boxes of pizza. Make no mistake, they were warmly welcomed.

It was just as they all sat down, Beastboy and Indigo pleading full stomachs when asked if they wanted some, that the sirens flashed.

"Aww, you _gotta _be kiddin' me!" Cyborg moaned, looking regretfully at his pizza. "That ain't right!"

Indigo froze. She stood suddenly, spinning round to the windows. A man stood there, floating seemingly in thin air. Her eyes widened. "Master..."

"You're going to regret leaving, No. 6," he said softly, voice cruel and quiet. And then he was gone.

oooOOOOOOooo

Beastboy crouched outside Indigo's room warily--almost protectively--green eyes flashing. Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Robin all offered to take shifts outside the door, which Beastboy hadn't accepted. He listened intently, animal genes stirring at each small sound. _Just try it, Jerko, _he thought stiffly, thinking again of the vague shape outside the window of the Tower. _Just try taking her away, and you'll see what happens. _

In her bedroom, Indigo was lying--fully clothed and still with her shoes on--on her blankets, and her arm was dangling over the side, brushing the floor slightly. Each time she brushed against the floor, she used the sound waves traveling through the air--her favorite element--to hear exactly what was going on. Beastboy never surrendered his station outside her door, and for that she was grateful.

Finally, she brought her arm up and tucked herself into tight ball, clinging her stuffed Dalmation, rubbing her face in it's oh-so-soft fur. _Why?...Why can't I just be Indigo and forget everything about my old master, and being No. Six?_

_No, most likely not. _

When the tears started falling, sinking into her gift from Beastboy, she couldn't hold them in. She'd held back her tears for so long, there was no chance she could do so now. She rubbed her eyes with her the back of her wrists, hands balled into fists, and for the first time, as she unclenched her iron-fast grip on the stuffed-dalmation, rocking back and forth.

Without realizing she was, she made the waters surrounding the small island the Tower rested on toil, the air build up, the earth shake; building a barricade of the all-too willing elements.

_Is this how I am to live the rest of my life? In constant fear of the dark?_

oooOOOOOOooo

Everything happened quickly after that.

It was Beastboy who punched through the glass to start the alarms.

It was Indigo who abandoned her room to race--full of fear, but determined to help her new friends--into the den to face the one thing she feared most.

It was Robin who threw the first punch at the mysterious man, whose black cloack rippled at the bottom like tendrils.

It was Starfire who caught him as he was thrown back--and she too fell under the spell of the Black Magic he controlled.

It was Cyborg who followed soon after.

It was Raven who managed to avoid the power of the spells for a while, before she was caught off-guard by a cry from her fallen team, and was, as well, hit with a black beam.

It was Beastboy, who turned into a flea, then to a microscopic organism to escape their fate.

And it was Indigo who's anger was ignited; along with the one element she feared and respected above all others. And with her anger, rose the flames that erupted all around them, leering and jeering, dancing higher and higher. And a single scream tore out across the skies, as the wind enhanced it's fury.

_"HOW DARE YOU!!"_

She fought with fury, at her childhood, how she was raised. Fire sprang to her hands and she hurled it at the man. When he dodged, the fire followed him until they hit their target. He snarled in pain, and raised his hands to ward of the element with Black Magic, but before he could open his mouth for the incantations, more fire was spiraling around him, encasing him, depriving him of oxygen. He clenched his teeth, refusing to fall.

_Is this really the man I feared?...I was smaller then...I wasn't strong...I was raised with that fear, so I would never question him...but now...HE HAS TO FEAR ME!!!_

With a strangled scream, Indigo brought her hands above her head and called all the elements to her bidding. _"It's finished!"_

oooOOOOOOooo

Hours later, a mysterious black-clad figure ducked down the street, making it out of the city limits as the first few drops started falling.

Everyone in the city stopped, surprised, as it suddenly started raining. A light, gentle rain, that carressed the citizens' faces, and dripped down their hair. They stopped to enjoy it, forgetting their busy lives for a moment.

Back at the Tower, the Titans were awaking to a different kind of rain.

Indigo knelt by them, bloody from her own battle, wheezing and gasping in the futile attempt to breath correctly. "Hey, guys," she said softly when they woke up. "Sleepy?" She had five different orbs of glowing water placed over their foreheads, cooling them down.

After reassuring them the fight was over, and that she was fine, they slowly relaxed. She told them to lay back down, and stood to retreive some tea she'd made, but the only thing she succeeded in doing was face-planting beautifully against the floor. Beastboy helped her up again, by her side in record time. "Maybe _you _should lay down, Go," he said helping her to the couch.

"Maybe I should," was her reply, and she was out as soon as she lay back.

oooOOOOOOooo

She stood at the roof, holding her board; it had altered itself again, until now it was a snow-board like board, with only one foot strap. The others were still sleeping, as the dawn approached. She breathed in the crisp, still-night air, and let herself fall backwards off the roof. She fell for a while, waiting until she was a mere two feet from the ground, before her feet found the board and she was soaring upwards like a snowboarder would fly down a hill. She let out a wild whoop as she sailed the skies.

_I'm a Titan._

**Lame, I know. Ah, well. This story's over, as well. Too bad, I liked Indigo...Reviews, please? And I don't mind if you flame.**


End file.
